


Silent Knight

by Herby_Truffle



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, mentions of others - Freeform, third year tsukasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herby_Truffle/pseuds/Herby_Truffle
Summary: Tsukasa missed them. Badly.--In which a third-year Tsukasa misses his senpai. Seriously that's all it is HAHAHA





	1. Chapter 1

Tsukasa wasn't quite sure what he should be feeling. 

Happy? No.

Proud? Not really.

Sad? Probably.

He didn't know. There was no one there to help him, after all.

After Leo and Izumi had graduated, the title of "King" was passed on to Ritsu, as one of the older members. 

Naturally, they took in some new first years.

But Tsukasa didn't know what to feel about that, either.

He wanted to be selfish, he wanted Knights to be just for them. 

Just for him.

But there wasn't anything he could do. He wasn't the King. 

 

But then he was. 

 

Ritsu and Arashi graduated, and as an original member of Knights, the crown was passed onto him. 

He was the "King".

Again,

he didn't know what to feel about it.

It didn't sit nicely with him. Although he had been called a 'Little King' once before, being crowned the King of Knights wasn't a responsibility he could handle.

The first years even called him 'Ou-sama'.

It didn't feel right.

 

"Ou-sama? Are you not going home? The first years already left.."

Tsukasa looked up, and met the soft green eyes of one of their second years. One of the first who joined, when Tsukasa himself had that blue tie around his neck. It had been a long day.. The first years wanted to plan a Christmas party, and who was Tsukasa to ruin their fun? The king? 

.. 

_Oh, wait._

Okay, right, what was his name again?

He couldn't remember. 

Tsu-something? 

Tsunoda? 

Tsukahara? 

Tsukinaga 

**_Wait, no._ **

"I'll be staying a bit longer. You should head on home, it's getting late. I'll lock up."

Their eyes softened and they eventually left, keys to the studio set atop a table, beside Tsukasa's bag.

Tsukasa sighed, walking over to his bag and digging his phone out of it.

He scrolled through the contacts and found the group under the name 'Knights'. 

Tsukasa liked to be tidy, but maybe this was going a little too far. 

Under each of their names was a neat picture he had stolen once or twice during a photoshoot. He made sure each of them reflected his senpai's personalities. 

Izumi had caught him taking pictures, and was heading towards the camera with a smile on his face. 

_Never a good thing._

Ritsu didn't really mind, showing as his picture was just him sleeping on his futon. 

Arashi was always photogenic, and held out a peace sign with a wink. 

Leo.. 

He was Leo. 

It was hard to make out the photo. 

Maybe because he had jumped once he'd noticed, throwing peace signs all around. 

_"Uchuuuuu! Take a good one, Suo!"_

They never called. 

Never texted. 

Tsukasa didn't want to do it.

They probably changed their number by now. 

Scrolling through an old gallery, Tsukasa finally came to a conclusion. 

He knew what he felt. 

Tsukasa missed them. Badly. 

Maybe he would gather up the courage and actually call them? 

No. 

No, he couldn't. 

Not after all of these years.

They couldn't know that once they had left, Knights' 'baby', their 'spoiled brat', turned into a spoiled king. 

_What if they already know?_

_"Shit."_

Tsukasa sighed softly and picked up the keys to the studio, ready to go home when the table vibrated, making the red-head jump. 

Slowly, he glanced at his phone and swallowed as their name showed up. 

"Hello..?" 

"Ran into one of the newbie Knights outside! We've still got a few hours, wanna grab some coffee?" 

"..Huh?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arashi hummed, a gentle smile on his face, "Okay, so who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be up while it was still 2017 but uh yknow
> 
> holidays

"You're so fidgety, Tsukasa-chan! Loosen up! I know it's been a while, but I thought I'd come visit you~ It's the holiday, after all!" 

Out of habit, Tsukasa just bowed, "I'm sorry, Narukami-senpai." 

Arashi just waved his hand, "Oh, honey, you don't need to call me that anymore! You're the senpai here~ From now on, you can call me onee-chan!"

"I'd rather not." 

"Curt as always, Tsukasa-chan!" 

Tsukasa averted his eyes. This wasn't what he was expecting. 

 

_"..Huh?"_

_"Don't 'huh' me! I'm asking you if you wanna go out for coffee."_

_"Narukami-senpai?"_

_"Tsutomu-chan told me you were still in school, so I came over! Don't make a lady wait outside in the cold like this! Pack up and let's go!"_

_Ohh, Tsutomu. That was his name. Yeah, okay._

_"Ah.. Right.."_

Tsukasa hadn't been in this cafe for a while now. It held some precious memories. When Mitsuru had first brought him, and Arashi and Anzu had walked in on him with a load of sweets on his table. Bless them for not telling Izumi. He was also pretty sure his Fruits Parlor photo shoot was inspired from that one time. Anzu's idea, probably.

"So," Arashi started, drawing Tsukasa's attention back to him, "Have you been able to keep in touch with the other Knights?" 

Tsukasa dropped his head in shame, "I'm afraid not." 

Arashi seemed surprised at his answer, putting his cup of coffee down and leaning over the table, "Really?! That's odd, I thought you were still talking to them, at least Ou-sama or something!" Tsukasa furrowed his brows, "Narukami-senpai, you're talking as if you haven't been able to speak with them yourself.. Did something happen..?" 

Suddenly uninterested in his coffee, Arashi rubbed his neck, "Nothing really happened, but I kinda lost contact with everyone. Izumi-chan's gone back to modelling, but I work in a different agency, so we don't see each other very often, let alone talk to each other. And Ritsu-chan and Ou-sama are lost causes. I don't know where they are." 

The redhead cupped his chin, "Now that I think about it, Ritsu-senpai never really talked about jobs or anything like that.. Nor did Leader.. I wonder if Sena-senpai happens to know? He knows them more than we do, yes?" Arashi shook his head, "Nope, no luck either. I texted him about it before, but he doesn't know. Do you think they went abroad? Ritsu-chan's big brother went to England once.. And Ou-sama's 'inspiration' just won't stop, so.." 

Somehow, that made Tsukasa sad. If they weren't in Japan, Tsukasa wouldn't be able to see them again. 

"Let's not get all sappy! How's the new generation of Knights doing?" Arashi asked with a sparkle in his eyes, chin resting on the palm of his hand. 

_Oh no, he's expecting something._

"L-Let's see.." Tsukasa started, praying Arashi would brush off that stutter, "Well, just as our _generation_ was, the members aren't exactly the knight-ly type.. But they're not bad.. They remind me of what _my_ Knights were like.. Tsutomu has _Leader's_ eyes, but his personality is definitely of your's." 

Arashi hummed, a gentle smile on his face, "Okay, so who are you?" 

"..Come again?" 

"Who are you?" Arashi repeated, sitting up straight. Tsukasa didn't quite understand the question. Arashi took the hint, "You said this generation of Knights reminded you of the last one, right? So who are you? Because you don't exactly seem like the cute, easy to tease Tsukasa-chan from before." 

Who _was_ he then? 

If he wasn't Tsukasa.. 

Izumi was strict, but was one of the best 'big brothers'. 

_So probably not._

Arashi was the motherly, doting type. 

_Nope._

Tsukasa isn't even going to _try_ comparing himself to Ritsu. 

Which leaves.. 

"I think I'm.." 

"Hey, what a coincidence seeing you guys here." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since Tsukasa last saw Izumi's genuine, kind smile that he almost wanted to cry.

"I think I'm.."

"Hey, what a coincidence, seeing you guys here."

Tsukasa had to hold back the urge to jump up from his seat as he turned to the figure who had joined them. Their face was mostly covered by the white medical mask, and their eyes were hidden behind black rimmed glasses that were _clearly_ just used for display. Or... a disguise.

 

"Izumi-chan! Oh, it's been foreverrr!" Arashi squealed, practically jumping on him. 

 

The redhead tensed up when he heard the familiar, annoyed growl. "Sooo annoying!" Izumi finally manages to pry Arashi off, straightening his clothes and adjusting the glasses on his face, "You're just as touchy as ever, Naru-kun.." When his eyes flicked over to look at Tsukasa, the youngest couldn't help but squeak a little. "I-It's nice to see you again, Sena-senpai... What're you doing here..?"

Izumi glanced around the cafe and gestured for Tsukasa to scoot over, which he did. He sat down and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "First of all, I _live here_ ," he said matter-of-factly. "I've just been away a lot. The agency provides for my stay at hotels in Tokyo... But that aside, I'm on a break now. It's the holidays after all, so I came back home to see ma-... Mom and dad." Arashi snickered a little and earned himself a sharp glare. 

"And why are you still calling me 'senpai', you shitty brat? I've already graduated, I don't know what you're going on about," he scolded. Tsukasa shrinked away and dropped his head, "Force of habit.." 

Arashi reached over to pat Tsukasa on the back, "Still, it's been so long! You could've at least texted us, y'know! Onee-chan got lonely!" Tsukasa agreed, but he was a little too afraid to admit it. But at least now he didn't have to think about being compared to-

"Ah! Don't think you're getting away from my question, Tsukasa-chan!"

_Shit._

"I was going to say... I think I'm... _L-Leader..?_ " 

Arashi hummed in content and Izumi raised a brow, "What, you comparing yourself to that guy? He's an annoying brat just like you, so I get why."

"Izumi-chan!"

"But," he cut off. "He was also a good king."

 

It's been so long since Tsukasa last saw Izumi's genuine, kind smile that he almost wanted to cry. "I'm sure you're doing well too, Kasa-kun."

"Th-Thank you, but I-" 

"But nothing! Ritsu-chan wouldn't have given you the title of Knights if he didn't think you were worthy~ He could've given it to Tsutomu-chan, who would always let Ritsu-chan sleep in, and do his chores when his precious _'Maa-kun'_ didn't do them. Unlike you, who would always annoy him to get out of bed~" _Was he insulting him now..?_ "But he didn't. Tsutomu-chan and Ritsu-chan were obviously closer. You've been with us longer, but that wasn't the point. He trusted you more to give you the responsibility."

"Yes, but I-" 

 

"Ahh... You're talking about me so much... Hehe..~"


End file.
